


Contentment

by nevereatdirt



Series: Omega Sylvain Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Sylvain sat in his bedchambers and stared through the window over the land he’d come to, in name, rule. War had passed, although just four moons prior, and he was left in a mood most contemplative. How had he gotten to this? To being a leader of sorts. To being more than just Margrave Gautier. He knew, really, that it was all due in part to unpreparedness on his part. And that unpreparedness, in turn, had led to finding a mate
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Omega Sylvain Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> (belated) omega sylv week day 3: clothes
> 
> this is sort of an indirect sequel to [A Cathedral Defiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976715) and answers the question you were all asking whether you knew it or not

Sylvain sat in his bedchambers and stared through the window over the land he’d come to, in name, rule. War had passed, although just four moons prior, and he was left in a mood most contemplative. How had he gotten to this? To being a leader of sorts. To being more than just Margrave Gautier. He knew, really, that it was all due in part to unpreparedness on his part. And that unpreparedness, in turn, had led to finding a mate amidst the turmoil of war.

Thankfully the mate he had found had been a lifelong friend. And while the darkness inside them both had made others question them from time to time, they both knew that they made each other better. Or so he liked to think. The once Mad King had come to his senses, though in confidence he would tell Sylvain of the voices that continued to haunt him. Remnants of the people he’d lost or let down, sent by the Goddess herself to plague him.

His lover’s heart was heavy, he knew. And he knew that he had the way about him to lift the other’s spirits in his time of need. Just the little smile or jest to nudge a smile from him when he was low. He would stay with him when the other would stay curled in their room, growling at the shadows and try to calm him. Remind him of the lives he’d saved and people he’d helped. The tiny life they’d created, still growing and just waiting to meet him.

That would typically bring him back from the edge.

But there were times when they would have to be apart, of course. A king couldn’t stay in his bedchamber with his mate forever, after all.

When Dimitri was away, Sylvain would stay on his own and away from the public. He knew that at this fragile time he was in a special sort of danger that only the bearers of crown princes or princesses could be in. He was able to protect himself, but the life within him demanded extra protection. Even he knew that much was true.

And so he would wait. Wait for his mate to return so that he could leave or wait for the safety of true peace to fall upon them. Would that time ever come? He wasn’t sure of that much, but he would wait he supposed.

In his waiting he found little things to bring him comfort. The tiny kicks from inside him or the soft scent of Fhirdiad that would come in through his oft open window. But the one thing that truly brought him comfort in the deep chill of the Faerghus Ethereal Moon was his mate’s cloak. He didn’t leave it behind often, usually just for counsel, but when he did it was the first thing that Sylvain would grab.

The cloak was  _ heavy _ to say the least. Lined with thick furs and hides that the King had collected in his time in the wild. It wasn’t the cloak of a civilized man, which both of them knew, but it was  _ warm _ and the most comforting thing to the heavily pregnant omega.

Wrapped in its safety he would lay in bed, a content and purring mess. Here he was safe. Here he could  _ relax _ . He could even drop his guard some.

One evening he found himself dozing, wrapped in the heavy cloak and contentedly warm when the footsteps of his mate woke him fully. A soft laugh and a weight on the bed told him that his lover had finally returned. With a dreamy smile and pulled the cloak from over his face and looked Dimitri over. “Hey, handsome.”

Dimitri smiled back and pulled him against him, nuzzling against his nose some. “Napping were we?”

He hummed and shook his head, grinning back at him. “Well I was but I don’t think the pup here got a lick of sleep.” He bumped his head against him and snuggled close before wrapping the cloak around him. “Missed you.”

Dimitri nodded and pulled him in for a soft kiss, purring loudly and keeping him close. “I missed you too.”

He hummed against his lips and played with the other’s hair, still smiling. “Mm, then don’t leave again.”

“Not today.” Dimitri reassured him with another purr and moved to kiss softly over his mark, tracing against him slowly. “Today I stay with you.”

“You’d better.” He joked and bumped his head against him lightly, grinning still. “Soon you’ll have no choice when I can’t go anywhere even by foot.”

“And soon we’ll have to keep you hidden with the babe, but for now it can be the two of us.” He smiled back and moved to kiss his lips softly again.

Sylvain kept the cloak wrapped around them both, nuzzling against his nose. “Hm, keeping me all to yourself huh? What will the people think.”

“They’ll think their two kings are madly in love?”

“They’ll think that  _ one _ king is heavily pregnant.” He chided and laughed again, playing more with Dimitri’s hair.

“Are you complaining?”

“Well… no. Honestly.” And he wasn’t. He was happier than he’d been in such a long time here with the man he loved. Here with the Alpha he’d come to call his mate and lover, and now his husband. He wanted to stay in this moment all his life. Safe in their chambers, wrapped in the King’s cloak, and safe in his arms. He knew he’d be happy back out in the public again, but these were moments he cherished. The ones where they could steal away together in a sloppy, purring mass under the covers and the damn cloak.

He wanted to stay wrapped in that cloak. Content. Dreaming. Warm. Ignoring that peace was fragile, or that anything could take his love away from him.

For the time being they would stay wrapped in each other’s arms, comfortable and happy with a life growing in the small space between them while the world outside was muted. The voices stilled. The fears set aside. In the liminal space of the cloak, they would be content.


End file.
